


Personal Masseuse

by Tracing_Letters



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-29 06:28:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21135113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tracing_Letters/pseuds/Tracing_Letters
Summary: After a long day, you decide to help your boyfriend relax





	Personal Masseuse

You hated how tired Johnny looked whenever he came home after a long day. At least it was better than other times when he'd be too tired to come back at all and end up crashing wherever he was. Still, this was the highlight of your day and you made sure he was aware of that every time.

You greeted him by the doorway as you often did, never failing to bring a smile to his tired face. He pulled you into a long hug and started walking toward your bedroom. You held onto him, letting him guide you. You let out a noise somewhere between a yelp and a giggle when you fell on the bed and his weight came falling down on you.

"You okay, honey?" You asked. He lifted his head to look at you and you moved his hair out of his eyes.

"Yeah. It's just... My back"

"Move over, I'll massage it for you."

"You don't have to-"

"Don't argue with me on this, I'll strap you down if I have to."

He gasped. "Kinky!"

"Johnny!"

He laughed and sat up next to you, proceeding to take off his shirt.

After pouring oil on him, you got right to work with your fingers. The noises he made in response to your every touch were delightful, a sure sign you were doing a good job.  
"You're amazing at this, hmm. I might just have to hire you to be my personal masseuse." He said.

"Oh please." You started leaving a trail of kisses on his back and he shoved his face into a pillow to hide his smile.

The next day when Johnny returned home and you leaned into him to greet him with a kiss, he only pressed a finger to your lips, leaving you perplexed.

"Funny thing happened at practice today." He said.

You were quite obviously confused so he continued.

"Care to explain?" He asked, showing you his phone.

Yikes. What you were looking at was a picture of your boyfriend's back (taken by a laughing Mark) covered in hickeys in the shape of a heart.

"Well... You fell asleep and I just thought it would be cute. I'm sorry."

He lifted your head up by the chin.

"It is cute." He whispered and gave you your kiss. From that moment on, he'd never take his shirt off in public again, your back art becoming a regular thing, one kept between just the two of you.


End file.
